La manzana
by Conejo
Summary: ShimakoSei. Un encuentro a la sombra de un árbol, una manzana que lo decide todo...


**LA MANZANA**

Sus pensamientos se entrecruzaban con sus emociones furtivas. Las ilusiones las separaba de la realidad, y no sucedía porque ella quisiera; son como el agua y el aceite, es imposible mezclarlos...La realidad de una forma u otra se impone, y hace que los sueños no pasen de sólo eso, sueños. Al tener aquélla reflexión, Todou Shimako lanzó un fuerte suspiro de aflicción, en tanto le daba una fuerte mordida a su manzana, tan roja como su latiente corazón enamorado y su ardiente sangre que fluye por sus venas tal como un salvaje río cuya corriente arrasa con todo lo que se sumerge en él.

¡Por cierto, qué rica manzana! Su dulce sabor y su jugoso néctar cubrían el interior de su boca y se entremezclaban con su propia saliva, dando como resultado que tan sabroso jugo se mantuviera impregnado en su lengua por buen tiempo. La sensación era fascinante, y su humor, en efecto, mejoró gracias a su delicioso almuerzo. Colocó la manzana sobre su vientre y se dejó caer sobre el verde pasto, apoyando su nuca en sus dos manos y observando las constelaciones del árbol que sobre ella se alzaba. El murmullo del viento que se colaba por entre las vivas hojas era tranquilizante, y evocava el apacible oleaje del mar durante un atardecer en la playa. Cerró sus ojos. El cuadro de la tibia arena bajo sus pies desnudos apareció de pronto. El Sol dorado, dispuesto a ocultarde dentro del agua fría y el firmamento incandecente, trayendo ante la imaginación de Shimako una pasión prohibida que invadía su cuerpo y lo quemaba lentamente desde lo más profundo de su ser.

El lento oleaje se mantenía. El murmullo aumentaba su intensidad. El viento soplaba más fuerte. Shimako lanzó un grito ahogado, ante ella surgió una gran sorpresa: se presentó entre parpadeo y otro, una joven portando un bikini azul, con una sensualidad que conocía muy bien y la mostraba con gusto. El líquido naranja del mar cubría sus blancos tobillos, su cabello claro lucía mojado, y pequeñas y traviesas gotas de agua invadían todo su divino cuerpo. Sus ojos cerrados inspiraban cavilaciones propias, y cuando los abrió y mostró sus cautivadores luceros marinos, para Shimako las reflexiones se transformaron irremediablemente en deseos.

- Shimako...- susurró la chica, murmullo tan similar a los sonidos de la brisa. La aludida sonrió timídamente. La aparecida se acercaba, y acompañaba su acción con una mueca similar a la de Shimako. Ésta la miraba, caminando lentamente sobre sus pies descalzos, paso a paso...

- Te amo...

Dos flechazos dieron en su descubierto corazón, sintiendo placer en lugar de agonía. Ya no tardaron en encontrarse luego, en abrazarse tiernamente, y en proponerse unir sus rosados labios y fundirlos en una apasionada tesis de amor.

Antes de eso, sintió los delgados dedos de Sei Satou pasando por su frente.

Abrió los ojos, desconcertada. Ella yacía recostada a su lado, intentando mostrarse desinteresada echándole un vistazo a todo su alrededor, menos a su pequeña hermana menor. Shimako juraría que había sentido las manos de Rosa Gigantea explorando su rostro. La cálidez que había percibido antes de liberarse de sus anhelos le habían evidenciado el extraño hecho. De tan sólo pensarlo le ruborizaban sus blancas mejillas.

Sei alzó su mano. Shimako la siguió;su hermana mayor aún no había advertido de que había despertado hasta que la joven liberó unas palabras que no deseaba sacar de su mente:

- Mi manzana.

Sí, el fruto escarlata se aproximaba a la boca de Sei, o más bien Sei la imponía a acercarse y recibir otra mordida sin más. La chica masticó lo que tomó con sus blancos dientes, y lució un semblante de profunda satisfacción. Cuando terminó de pasarse el trozo de manzana por su garganta, volteó con su hermana, quien enseñaba una cara perturbada, y la chica de cabellos trigueños mostró una gran sonrisa, sólo como ella podía hacerlas.

- Disculpa, no pude contenerme - comentó muy quitada de la pena. Shimako se preguntó si se refería a la manzana o a las caricias que supuestamente sintió que le había dado a su cara mientras dormía. - Te estuve llamando por un buen rato,en un principio no sabía que estabas dormida, y cuando por fin lo noté decidí dejarte en paz y acompañarte.

- Oh, entiendo...

Sei alzó la vista. Las luces que se asomaban por entre las hojas formaban manchas de luz en las sombras, logrando pacible efecto en las dos muchachas.

- ¡Qué buena sombra! - dijo con énfasis Sei. Shimako asintió sonriente - Muy fresca...

- Así es - Sei le pasó desinteresadamente la manzana a Shimako. Ésta, azorada, la tomó y luego de un breve rato de silencio la mordió.

- La manzana también está muy buena - comentó Sei, observando con atención cómo Shimako masticaba lentamente el trozo y lo digería - Y eso que no me gustan mucho, pero ví en esa manzana algo que me llamó mucho la atención y que me pareció especial.

Shimako oyó el comentario, y le sonrió dulcemente a su compañera. Ella le correspondió con otra sonrisa más tenúe. Luego Shimako volvió a su almuerzo, ensimismándose en él como si el fruto tuviera el poder de decidir si aquél instante junto a su hermana se prolongaría aún más. Era un momento bastante agradable, a lado de su amor...

Con eso en mente, mordió de nuevo la manzana. Los sabores nuevamente volvieron a su boca, y Shimako los disfrutaba con sumo placer. Sei metía sus ojos en aquélla escena, y luego rió.

- ¿Verdad que está rica?

- Sí, seguro - contestó Shimako. Se pasó el trozo de la dulce fruta y sacó otra sonrisa que inmediatamente cambió a una cara de sorpresa al notar que su almuerzo había desaparecido de sus manos. Álzó la vista, y se encontró con que Sei había tomado de nuevo la manzana. Todou frunció el entrecejo, disgustada.

- Pidémela, y con gusto te daré, hermana. - dijo, con tono leve de fastidio.

Sei dio una gran mordida mientras Shimako hablaba. Acto seguido, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos simulando desconcierto.

- Youko me dijo exactamente lo mismo hoy por la mañana cuando tomé su helado, y empleó las mismas palabras - observó. Shimako sintió un tremendo vuelco en el corazón - Por supuesto, claro, me lo dijo vacilando, pero tú...

- Es que no puedes tomar las cosas sin permiso - puntualizó Shimako, esta vez con voz queda. El haber escuchado el nombre de "Youko" le oprimió bastante la garganta y el ánimo.

Sei se quedó callada luego de oír el regaño de su hermana menor. Shimako no pudo apreciar su reacción. Estaba muy ocupada vigilando una pequeña oruga que pasaba a un lado de ella en dirección al pie del árbol a sus espaldas. Seguro intentaría subirlo, pero andaba a paso lento. Si no se apresuraba a llegar, algún insecto más grande o el pie descuidado de una persona lo podría matar.

Debía apurarse...

El viento soplaba con más intensidad, llegando a mover sus claros cabellos. Mientras se los volvía a acomodar, inconsientemente, levantó su rostro: Sei la miraba fijamente a los ojos, con un semblante que enrojeció a Shimako por completo. Aquélla hermosura no era de este mundo, esos ojos azules de un añil que no existía, y aquella mueca de satisfacción y embeleso era algo completamente nuevo para la niña.

- Disculpa - dijo su hermana mayor. Shimako por primera vez en ese encuentro la escuchó con actitud seria, y aquéllo la impactó. Más la sorprendió que tomara sus manos y se arrimara más y más a ella.

Luego, la realidad volvió a interponerse ante Shimako y sus sueños.

-¡ Pero es que la manzana está demasiado buena!

- Sí, bastante... - murmuró con evasivas. Enseguida, Rosa Gigantea le entregó lo que quedaba de la manzana a Shimako. Ésta, extrañada, le dijo - Si tanto te gusta, puedes comértela toda.

- Lo haría, en serio... pero le falta algo - explicó Sei - Mejor te cedo la última mordida.

- Anda, cométela - insistió Shimako, sonriendo falsamente. La tristeza y frustración estaban a punto de ganar la batalla y deseaba con toda vehemencia partir lo más pronto de ese lugar y alejarse lo más posible de su amor prohibido.

Pero Sei seguía firme.

- Vamos, dale la mordida. - repuso, sonriendo y mostrando sus blancos dientes. Shimako observó la manzana nuevamente: sólo quedaba para una mordida más, la última. ¡Pero vaya, qué mísera mordida! No entendía la razón de la insistencia de su hermana, pero qué más da.

Abrió su boca, acercó el trozo a ella y sencillamente lo arrancó de la manzana. El dulce jugo de nuevo cubrió su lengua por completo y la hacía olvidar por breves instantes a su amada, a la persona no correspondida, a su Sei.

Lo que no se esperaba era que un calor repentinamente la envolviera.

Un leve cosquilleo invadió sus labios. Era un calor agradable que contrastaba con el frío viento que soplaba, un calor que originaba un tremengo alboroto en su vientre y una cálida sensación en sus cachetes, que se enrojecían hasta alcanzar el tono de un par de maduras manzanas. Luego sintió una mano que acariciaba su nuca y la acercaba fuertemente a lo que provocaba aquélla maravillosa sensación. Un nuevo sabor se introducía a su boca y se entremezclaba con el de la manzana y el de su propia saliva.

No hubo necesidad de abrir sus ojos: Shimajo ya sabía maravillada que Sei la había comenzado a besar, y cuando terminó, comentó irónica:

- La manzana sabía deliciosa porque había parte de ti en ella.

Shimako se quedó boquiabierta, ruborizada y casi en shock. No podía creerlo, y fue hasta que volvió en sí cuando había reparado en que se había quedado completamente sola bajo la sombra de aquél árbol estelar, en aquélla calurosa mañana de primavera.

Y todo el día los restos de aquélla manzana quedaron sobre el verde pasto, detrás de la pequeña oruga que por fin había alcanzado el pie del árbol para intentar subir en él con desición...


End file.
